A hand-held locating appliance having a computation unit, having a first locating apparatus, which is provided for the purpose of locating a locatable object at least in a first locating region, and having at least one second locating apparatus, which is provided for the purpose of locating a locatable object in at least one second locating region, has already been proposed.